King's Will
by Crisp Berry
Summary: How does one go about purifying a god's ass? Kagome didn't know, but boy would she find a way at revenge on Uraltugo for dragging her into this mess. Kagome-centric. Magi-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Edit:** 03-01-2016 - I went back to add and remove a few things. Nothing too major.

* * *

 _"I fear for King Solomon's world. Al-Thamen has returned and it threatens to destroy the peace we worked so hard to build up as they have done in the past. I taught Aladdin all I could teach him at this time but I fear that may not be enough. Priestess, I know this may be to much to ask considering you are not of this world. Please, lend your strength in the upcoming battle. I do not wish for my friends or anyone else to suffer as Alma Torran had. I beg of you."_

With those words imprinted deep within her mind, Kagome set out on another mystical adventure. Her sacred longbow and arrows strapped securely to her trusty ol' yellow backpack, the girl flew across the clear blue sky on brilliant pink wings as soft as the clouds themselves. They flapped up and down, pushing through the rushing wind blowing past them. The sight of her caught everybody's breaths. She was a majestic eagle soaring through the skies. Birds chirped, singing their jolly song in unison with the flying unicorns near her. Down below, lush pink grass peaked through the dirt ground and flowers of every kind littered the neverending field. This new world she journeyed could only be described as paradise. Truly a blissful place to live.

.

.

.

Pfft, no.

Kagome heaved and groaned as she made her way the green field of nothingness. The land was barren of trees and since a few days ago, she hadn't seen any sign of civilization. Fatigue gripped her sore muscles, her body threatening to buckle up under her from the constant walking she'd done. If only she was in paradise. She could barely hold up her Azusa bow with how tired she felt. Why hadn't she stayed a little longer with the Ryouga tribe? Riiiiiiight, because Mr. Sit-Back-And-Watch-You-Suffer Uraltugo decided to send her to some place in the middle of nowhere alone with little information. Even traveling with Inuyasha wasn't so agonizing.

One thing positive about this was the fact she didn't have to fight demons left and right.

Actually, ever since she came to this world there have been no signs of any sort of demons. Even the people here, with the exception of a very few, held little power. Everyone was normal and Kagome wondered what kind of organization this Al-Thamen was to scare Uraltugo so much that he requested help from someone who wasn't even born in this world.

 _I want to say nothing can get any worse but then I'll be proven wrong. Something always happens. I almost wish it did if I can talk to another person,_ Kagome thought.

Even when she'd visited the Ryouga tribe she hadn't actually stayed for any longer than she needed. Kagome needed to restock and she had the money given to her by Uraltugo. Too bad she'll be running empty if she didn't think of something soon. Well, not like starving for a few days was anything new. Once she got to some body of water she could maybe fish for food or look out for fruits and animals in a forest. Rabbits were edible. Kagome sighed, slumping to the ground in defeat.

At fifteen years old she had the fortune of experiencing a true fairy tale when giant centipede demon forced her back 500 years into the past where she met a half-demon by the name of Inuyasha. A powerful wish-granting jewel known as the Shikon no Tama was found in her body and later shattered into a hundred pieces, where they scattered all throughout Japan. That was when her journey began. She joined forces with Inuyasha, making many friends and enemies along the way, and defeated a true evil who threatened to destroy the world. With her tale ended, she would receive the happy ending she deserved. Except, it didn't happen like that. After her role finished in Feudal Japan, Kagome could no longer return and was permanently stuck in the present day of her own time. It took months of moping around for her to finally accept she could return to Inuyasha and her friends again.

Now she was forced into another adventure, this time alone, to fight against an enemy unknown to her. Any adventure she may have wanted again was not anything like this new one. She cursed her luck. At least she knew what kind of person Naraku was and what needed to be done to take care of him. She couldn't even prepare for this time. What was Uraltugo even thinking when he sent her here?

 _"What I ask for is unreasonable, I know that. You are not born of this world and so you have no obligation to help it. I still ask that you take this chance to explore our world without the influence of others. I'm sure what you find will help you in your decision. There is much beauty, much love, and much peace within this world. However, there is also turmoil, hate, and war all thanks to the abnormalities created by Al-Thamen. What lies ahead of you may end up being too much but I believe your will to be strong enough to overcome any influences that may try to affect you. My only hope is that your final decision will be to help rid this world of Al-Thamen and the abnormalities plaguing it. Please think carefully over what you wish to do and enjoy your time outside,"_ Uraltugo had told her.

Not a minute later and she was dumped here.

"Where's civilization when you need it? I'm running out of supplies again and I'll have to restock soon or else I'm in trouble," Kagome muttered.

Though the biggest trouble she faced was going broke. Soon she'll be out of money and Kagome had no clue as to how she could earn more. Demon hunting wasn't a thing in this world so her powers were useless. So far she hadn't even needed to use her bow since her arrival here except for the rare times an animal tried to attack her. She couldn't use her bow to make money. She couldn't even make and sell things because she had no supplies. What was she supposed to do for the next few months?

Kagome bunched a handful of grass in her warm hands, tearing them from the ground. Her bow lay by her side clutched within her other hand and she played with the grip to ease her frustrations. Doubts clouded her mind and all she wanted to do right now was relax in a nice hot bath. She was sure it would help clear her head and think of the best solution to her problems. She took a whiff of her haori and pulled back, gagging at the heavy smell blanketing figure.

 _I really need a bath. Even a soak in cold water would be better than walking around stinking,_ Kagome thought.

The girl slacked, stretching out both arms as she allowed herself to fall back onto the soft lush grass. The long narrow plants tickled her exposed flesh, cooling down her hot body. Her backpack pressed against her back, the hard objects inside jutting from their confinement. For a moment she considered taking it off but decided that was too much effort. It hurt. So as a solution to that problem Kagome rolled onto her stomach and closed her eyes, burying her face in her arms.

"Mama, Gramps, Souta... how are you guys doing? You must be freaking out by now. I disappeared so suddenly without saying a word again. I'm sorry," she mumbled into her sleeves.

Maybe a little rest wouldn't hurt.

The wind blew and the grass swayed in reply. Kagome let out another breath. One minute, two minutes, and just as she found herself completely relaxed the moment she was dreading finally came. Horses galloped in the distance, words meshed together to make one unrecognizable voice. Kagome groaned and pulled herself up. A small army raced towards her and she briefly wondered whether it was too late to hide. That idea never stayed for longer than a second. Even if she had time, where would she hide?

"I have the worst luck in the world..."

* * *

What was that saying again, "Out of the frying pan and into the fire?" Yeah, that pretty much summed up her life.

"Look, I'm telling you, I'm not your enemy. I'm just a traveler looking for someone. I don't even know what I did for you to tie me up like this," Kagome said.

The girl was confined inside a large tent with the only escape route situated behind the crowd of intimidating men in front of her. She pulled against the restraints holding her arms behind her back, bending and wiggling her wrists around to allow her fingers to brush against the knot of the rope. Too thick and tied too strong, Kagome wouldn't be able to break it so easily. She didn't have her longbow near either and even her backpack had been taken away. The men obviously knew how to fight if their physic was anything to go by. Even if she did find some way to untie herself, she wouldn't be able to fight against them in a fight.

What made it more frustrating for her was the fact her powers would even prove useless in this situation. After neglecting her training in favor of moping around in her room wishing for Inuyasha to take her back, Kagome was far from strong. The longest she could hold up a barrier would probably be a few minutes and that's if she wasn't overestimating her rusty abilities.

It was at times like this that Kagome wished she'd taken up Sango's offer to train her in martial arts. At least then she'd be able to defend herself when she didn't have her bow with her.

Kagome inhaled a deep breath and let it out a moment later. She couldn't panic. She had to stay calm. This wasn't the first time she found herself in this sort of situation. Calm Kagome, calm. All she needed to do was keep her head and somehow convince them to let her go.

"I haven't done anything. Can't we just talk it out?" Kagome insisted.

None of the men responded. The black-haired woman she saw earlier when she'd first been captured in the field wasn't inside. Kagome wondered whether she was the leader, remembering how the woman had issued out orders to the men who fulfilled them without a word of protest. If she was, Kagome wouldn't have much luck with these people. She needed to speak to the actual leader if she was to get out of here alive. But she couldn't be 100% sure the leader wasn't among these men. She was only assuming from what she'd seen.

The flap acting as a door to the room parted to the side, revealing the black-haired woman from earlier along with a white-haired woman following behind. The men parted ways to allow the woman through. She stopped in front of Kagome's bound form. The woman stared and stared and stared, giving away nothing within those piercing blue eyes of hers. Kagome couldn't even guess the thoughts running through her mind. She gulped, shoulders squaring and her body tensing as nervousness took her over. While Kagome may have seen many intimidating people (Sesshomaru was by far the worst), she couldn't help but shudder, feeling as if her whole soul was out for display.

The woman relaxed, her face softening and a smile brightening her expression. "Sorry about the rough treatment. After searching through your stuff, I've deduced that you aren't an enemy. I hope you forgive me and understand why I have taken you into custody. There are a lot of dangerous people out here and I do not wish for danger to befall my army. I sincerely apologize."

Kagome slumped in relief. For a second there she believed the woman would order for her to be killed. She forced her lips to turn upwards in a strained smile. "It's no problem. I didn't mean to give anyone that impression. I'm really just a traveler."

The woman nodded. She turned to the other woman in the room, the white-haired one that had followed behind her. "Seishun, do you mind unbinding her restraints. There's no reason to keep her tied up any longer."

The men gasped.

"General Hakuei, are you sure you should release her? Who knows if she's a spy of the enemy," one of the men said.

Another nodded. "I don't mean to question your judgement but is it not too hasty of a decision to let her go. We know nothing about her."

"Do you not trust me?" Hakuei questioned.

"Well..."

The second man shook his head. "Of course we trust you. Please forgive us. We spoke out of line." He bowed low to the woman.

Hakuei regarded Kagome once more. "I apologize for the accusations. I have no intentions to make an enemy out of you whatsoever. My men and I have recently been in a rough battle so trusting strangers is not an easy feat. As someone with many enemies, we must be wary of strangers. I do hope you understand, I truly do not mean any harm to you."

"No, it's okay. But since I'm not an enemy, do you mind untying me already?" Kagome asked. She wiggled her arms behind her back in emphasis.

Seishun, the white-haired woman, moved to untie ropes binding Kagome's hands behind her back. Once free, Kagome let out a sigh of relief. Her hands burned from the rope rubbing it raw and she massaged them to ease the pain. Some of the men were muttering to themselves and she could make out a few of them in disagreement with their general. Her eyes moved to stare at the black-haired beauty leading the army and Kagome couldn't help but be in awe. For someone who looked barely past 20, who would have thought someone like her would be a general. She must be really powerful to be in a high position like that.

At least, Kagome thought that was a high position. Everyone respected the woman's decision even if they didn't agree. Kagome never really got military business so she could only assume.

 _Looks like I convinced her to let me go. That was too easy though. Usually something big happens before I'm released,_ she thought.

Did the woman really trust her? Kagome couldn't help but doubt Hakuei's motives.

"Your state of dress does not suggest you're a part of the Kouga tribe. Are you perhaps from the Ryouga tribe?" Hakuei inquired. "Oh, how disrespectful of me. I never introduced myself. I am the first Imperial Princess of the Kou empire, as well as the general within the Northern base of the Western Subjugation Army of Kou near the Kouga tribe, General Ren Hakuei. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Higurashi Kagome, nothing more than a traveler."

"So you aren't part of the Ryouga tribe?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope. Although I did run into them a while back. I didn't stay very long."

"I see... Kagome, you said? I believe you mentioned you are searching for someone, am I correct? Who is it that you're looking for?"

"Uh..."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I'm just curious. Mind if I ask where you came from?"

"...I don't really come from anywhere. Like I said, I'm a traveler so I've just been traveling around. Sorry," Kagome replied.

Hakuei shook her head. "It's no problem at all."

"Then where are you headed?"

 _She asks a lot of questions. She's still suspicious of me, I'm sure. I wonder what she wants to know,_ Kagome thought. She didn't voice her concerns. "I don't know to be honest. I'm just going wherever right now since I'm not exactly sure where I'm supposed to find the person I'm looking for."

"Well, if you have no place to stay and aren't sure of where to go, you're welcome to stay here. At the very least spend a night. The plains are dangerous at night and who knows what kind of animal may attack. I wouldn't feel right letting you go out there by yourself this late into the day," Hakuei offered.

Kagome blinked. It was already late? Time flew by while she was fretting over how to escape her kidnappers. "Is that really okay? I wouldn't wanna trouble you or anything. Besides, I'm a stranger. Aren't you worried about what'll happen?"

What was up with this. She wasn't used to people just letting her off the hook without anything happen. Was her luck really not as bad as she thought?

"The fact that you question it like that tells me I don't have to worry. But I'm sure my men are still wary of you despite my words. To ease all your minds, I will personally watch over you for the duration of your stay here. Seishun, do me a favor and fetch Miss Kagome's items. I'm sure she'll be happy they are returned to her."

The men looked ready to protest at their leader's decision, only to shut their mouths before any words could escape the moment Hakuei turned to them.

"Do you have any protest to me guarding her? If it's me, then you wouldn't have to worry about Miss Kagome doing anything while she's here. I'll be the one to personally take care of her, after all," Hakuei said.

The men kept quiet.

"Miss Kagome, please follow me."

Kagome nodded and allowed the woman to lead her through the rooms. She hadn't really thought about it but looking around, Kagome was amazed with the place. The place consisted of a large tent surrounded by more tents and clothed buildings connecting to the main one. Outside of this tent there were others smaller inside which Kagome guessed acted as a home for the army within the base. Not only that, each room held several items inside. She could only see a few of the things inside the room through the gaps within the flaps but Kagome could make out what room was used for what based on the items she saw inside. This kinda reminded her sort of of a mansion except made with cloth.

They stopped in front of another flap of doors which Hakuei held open for Kagome. Taking this as a cue to get in, Kagome stepped inside and marveled at the place. This must've been Hakuei's room. It wasn't awfully large but definitely spacious. The room consisted of different blues and reds, mixed artfully together to create a beautiful artworks. Rugs and drapes were placed on the floors, over the little furniture in the room, and what was considered the walls. There were few decorations but what she could see were intricately designed stands and a desk with vases and flowers to warm the place up. What acted as a bed was nothing but some thick blankets buried under a bunch of fluffy pillows.

"This is my room and, for the moment, will also act as your room. I hope you don't mind. Since I'm to watch over you we will have to be within the same space all the time. You have decided to stay the night, right?"

Kagome nodded. "Wow, this room is really pretty! I've never been in one like this before."

"I'm glad you like it."

The clearing of a throat told the two of another's presence. Kagome turned and within the gap of the flap she could make out the white-haired woman from earlier, carrying what Kagome instantly recognized as her trusty ol' backpack and the Azusa bow.

"You may come in Seishun," Hakuei said.

The flaps parted and Seishun stepped inside, dropping off the items within her hands beside Kagome, who was instantly checking on her bow and backpack. Hakuei chuckled.

"Please inform me if there is anything missing from your possessions. Although I highly doubt it, should you find an item missing I will make sure to search for it," Hakuei said.

Kagome blushed, realizing her rudeness and she straightened, rubbing her thumb nervously over the grip of her bow. "No, no, it's okay. Sorry, I'm just kinda used to something happening to me or my stuff. Everything's here so you don't have to worry!"

Hakuei raised an eyebrow. "You make it sound as if this isn't the first time some has made you a captive."

"Uh..." Kagome laughed sheepishly. "You could say I've had my fair share of experiences."

Memories of all the times she'd been kidnapped or almost killed flooded her mind and she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. How many times was Inuyasha forced to come rescue her because she'd been too weak to keep herself out of trouble. If Inuyasha had found out about the latest happenings he would have been swearing. He never liked constantly having to play the hero because she'd been careless.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask. Why are you letting me go so easily? I would have expected you to interrogate me until I've proven my innocence. That's usually how it goes for me. Aren't you suspicious?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes, I am," Hakuei admitted. "It's true that I don't know anything about you and it makes me wanna learn more to be positive that you aren't an enemy. However, what I said earlier was the truth. I do not wish to make enemies nor do I wish to keep people captive without a solid reason. You did nothing to offend us and so there is no reason to keep you tied up. That doesn't change the fact that you could a spy in disguise. That's why, to both satisfy my curiosity and make sure nothing happens, I volunteered to keep watch over you myself and not one of my men."

"I see."

"By the way, Miss Kagome."

"Hmm?"

"That bow of yours, it isn't an ordinary weapon, is it? Earlier, when I inspected it, I felt a strange sensation when I touched the bow. It appears to hold some kind of power."

"..."

Kagome gripped her bow tightly, biting the inside of her cheek as she wondered how to answer Hakuei's question. Would it be safe to tell her of the bow's power? Hakuei didn't look like she would freak out or try to attack or something. The fact she could feel anything at all means she's no ordinary person. Even though she knew she shouldn't trust others with important information like this so easily, Kagome couldn't help but feel like she could trust Hakuei. The woman gave off a vibe similar to Sango.

"You're right, it's not a normal bow. My bow is a sacred weapon created by the Spirit of Mount Azusa. It has a power of its own but that's a little hard to explain exactly," Kagome answered.

"I thought so."

The night dragged on and the two women got to know each other better, sharing the few stories they could of each other. Kagome learned that Hakuei had a younger brother as well as a lot of step-siblings who she cared for and respected. She'd been right to assume the woman was a kind and strong woman. Her goal of unifying the world to great a peaceful one where no war or tragedy occurred was something Kagome admired. Of course, she knew something that like would be almost impossible to create but Kagome supported Hakuei all the way. The two were quite similar, especially in their believes. But there were also many differences between them and Kagome enjoyed learning all about her.

One thing she was embarrassed about and would never admit to anyone was how she assumed Seishun was a female. He was male. It wasn't her fault though! He looked so feminine and even had a voice on the high side that it was only logical to assume him female - that was what she told herself at least.l

Hakuei surprised her with an offer to join them back to Kou. Although Kagome wondered why someone she barely knew would want her to join, she couldn't disagree with the points Hakuei made. Traveling alone by herself with little knowledge of this world would only lead to trouble. She had no clue where Aladdin was and she only had so much money with her. Hakuei even offered to ask her brothers if they had any information on the person she was searching for. This would be to her benefit. So without a good reason to deny, Kagome accept Hakuei's offer.

Kagome wanted to trust Hakuei.

 _Just wait Aladdin, I'll find you soon. Even if I have to travel across the globe. Then when everything's done and over, I'll finally be able to go home and see my family again._

* * *

 **AN:** I know I already have three stories to work on but this idea has been bugging me a lot. Actually, I'm still not positive if I should be writing this story or not but I've always wanted to take a try at a Kagome-centric story. It's my first time using an Inuyasha character as well as Magi characters. Since I don't have experience in writing them, I'm sorry if they appear terribly OOC. I'll try my best to keep everyone in character and this story interesting. I do hope you help me by sharing any advice you have and even ideas if you wish.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I'm so glad I was able to get this out before Christmas ended. Hope you guys have a great rest of the year and a happy new one.

* * *

It would be weeks for them to reach the Kou empire. Kagome, who barely touched her belongings, was all ready and set to go. The others were still in the process of packing. Only three days were left until they would head out and Kagome used this time while the others prepared to train her rusty abilities. It's been months since she last used her powers and she feared she would soon forget how to wield her bow if she continued to neglect it. If an enemy were to attack now, there was no way she could properly defend herself with her low skills.

Since getting to know Hakuei better, Kagome was watched less frequently. At most, two guards would be placed on her when she wasn't around the princess or her attendant. Sometimes, she was even allowed to roam free around the camp as long as she followed the rules set for her. There were still a good number of men who were wary of her and questioned their leader's decision to let her free. Others, she was proud to say, were beginning to open up to her more and more as the days past. She'd even made a few friends with some of them. Considering she only knew these people for a week, it was a surprise they didn't treat her as an enemy anymore.

 _Tomorrow I'm heading out with Hakuei to visit the Kouga tribe too. Since they're the ones Aladdin spent his time with and who saw him last, they might know where to find him. I hope I can get some answers from them,_ Kagome thought.

Of course, there was no guarantee the Aladdin that stayed with them was the same Aladdin she was searching for but this felt more than just a coincidence. Hakuei told her the story of how a boy named Aladdin came to save her and Seishun when they were about to be killed. He'd been using a powerful magic only those known as Magi (which she didn't understand what they were yet) could wield. He also had a friend named Ugo with him and she believed it could be a nickname for Uraltugo.

 _At least I hope it is. I want to find them soon and get this over with. I miss everyone back home,_ Kagome thought.

The girl rid her head of such negative thoughts, instead focusing on what she was originally doing. With the Azusa bow clutched tightly within her hand and an arrow notched, Kagome stood poised to fire at her wood target meters away. Hakuei allowed her to use her time alone training her archery and Kagome didn't want to waste it. She needed to get stronger if she was to battle an enemy in the future. Getting distracted was a no no.

Pink aura rose to the surface, coating her body with a sheen of energy. It glided over her hands to blanket her bow and arrow, crackling with pure raw energy. Kagome let go, the arrow wheezing through the air in a brilliant show of light, obliterating the wooden target before disappearing into the clear blue sky. With another arrow notched, Kagome sent it flying straight for the second target. This time, the arrow did not hit the wood, vanishing from thin air before it could touch the surface. Two gasps were left ignored as the arrow reappeared behind the target and shot harmlessly into the sky, leaving behind a trail of pink light in its wake.

Kagome notched a third arrow, firing it at the third target. However, it did not vanish like the second and hit its target in the center, the pink energy sizzling out before it could cause severe damage. While the two men supervising her rushed to the three targets Kagome took a moment to calm her racing heart. She heaved a breath, her face slightly flushed from the energy she exerted and she lowered her bow.

 _I can only fire two shots like the second before I'm completely winded. If it's against weak demons, I'll be able to hold my own as long as there aren't hoards of them. Any stronger ones and I'm dead. I can't believe I let myself get so weak,_ Kagome thought.

Back before the well sealed up, she could shoot as many as a dozen of those shots before being depleted of her energy. Was this the price to pay for moping around and neglecting her training in her time away from Inuyasha? Everyone would be so disappointed if they knew how much she let herself go. Heck, she was disappointed in herself.

Determination blazed in her eyes and she swore to herself she would become stronger. No more lazying around. She couldn't continue as she was. There would be no more relying on others, she would train until she could fight all by herself.

"What power! I've never seen an ability like this," one of the guards remarked. If Kagome remembered correctly, his named was Bai.

"No, I believe Prince Koumei has an ability similar to this. I've only seen it once but he was able to transport an object from one place to another," Jin said. "I believe it's some kind of transportation ability. A portal, maybe."

"Really? That's awesome. I've only ever seen General Hakuei's Djinn's power," Bai admitted. He turned and grinned at Kagome, in awe. "But who would have thought you to be a Metal Vessel User like General Hakuei. What Djinn do you possess?"

Kagome didn't understand. This wasn't something Uraltugo explained to her. "Um, What's a Metal Vessel User or a Djinn?"

Both stared.

Jin made a face. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Well uh... A Djinn is a powerful entity said to grant it's user the power to become king. We refer to those who have acquired a Djinn as Metal Vessel Users. They're also called King Candidates who are chosen by a Magi. Though in order to acquire a Djinn you have to conquer its Dungeon. General Hakuei is a Metal Vessel User who's Djinn is Paimon. I'm not really an expert in this though. Everything I know is what I've heard here and there. You can probably ask her for more details," Bai explained. He raised an eyebrow. "Dungeon Conquering is pretty big so even someone like me knows about it. Weren't you informed of all this before you conquered a Dungeon?"

"No. So you mean these 'Djinns' just possess dungeons and you have to go defeat them or something to get their power? Or does this Magi person defeat it and give you the Djinn's power? If so, I really don't see the big appeal to it."

...

...

...

"You're kidding, right?"

* * *

"Princess, although Kagome has shown little reason to be suspicious of, I still can't help but wonder about her. You said there was something strange which you felt about her. Could it be that she's another Dungeon Capturer like yourself? If so, what Magi is she serving under? It can't possibly be the Kou empire's since neither of us heard of her until now," Seishun said.

The two were currently in Hakuei's study, with the princess finishing up the paperwork stacked on the desk and Seishun doing what he could to help. They were alone by themselves, the other men either out preparing or performing their usual duties. Kagome was still out with two of their men training. Seishun had wondered whether he should accompany to keep watch but with Hakuei's reassuring, he'd stayed behind. He would have liked to take this chance and see if Kagome did indeed possess some abilities, though he held full trust in his princess's feelings so he wasn't as worried as the other men.

Hakuei nodded and flipped a paper, delivering delicate strokes of the brush onto the plain sheet. "It's true that I've felt something about her, that is why I have been keeping an eye on her myself. To be honest, she feels more like Aladdin than anyone else I know. It could be possible he's the Magi she's serving under, as I remember seeing recognition within her eyes when I mentioned him in my story. If that's the case, I don't see a reason to doubt her. Aladdin did help us out despite knowing little of us and I don't believe he would have chosen a King Candidate so opposite to himself."

"Well if that is what you believe then I have no reason to doubt either. I still wonder what kind of power she possesses, though," Seishun replied.

"Yes, that is something I hope to see as well."

"General Hakuei please come outside! You will not believe what is happening!" one of her men yelled, running frantically into the room.

Seishun and Hakuei shared a look. Without another word they rushed outside, expecting the worst.

* * *

Kagome felt more stupid than she had in a long time, all thanks to Mr. You-Learn-All-On-Your-Own-While-I-Sit-Back-And-Watch-You-Suffer, Uraltugo. Dungeon Capturing and acquiring Metal Vessels were a huge thing in this world. Pretty much everyone knew what it was or had at least heard of it. Since she wasn't informed of anything, Kagome was completely clueless. Even with the explanation Hakuei and the guards gave her she still didn't get all of it. There was so much she didn't know about this world that it frustrated her. If only she could meet with Uraltugo again, she would purify his ass for ditching her here without explaining everything!

 _Oh god, I'm starting to sound like Inuyasha,_ Kagome thought.

She groaned to herself, shifting for a more comfortable position in her little corner of Hakuei's study. Most everything was already packed and the others ready to leave, the only thing left being the trip to the Kouga tribe. After hearing Aladdin had spent a lot of time there before heading out, Kagome was eager to meet with these people and learn more. She hoped she would get some of the answers to her questions.

"You're quite eager to meet with the Kouga tribe. Is there a reason behind it?" Hakuei asked.

The woman stood from her seat and put away the last of the paperwork she finished. Kagome held the cover acting as a door for her and the two heading out, Seishun and a few of the men joining them as they set out.

Kagome smiled, nodding her head eagerly. "Yes, that's right. Remember how I told you I'm looking for someone? I think it might be the Aladdin that was staying with them not too long ago. I don't wanna think it's just a coincidence."

"You know Aladdin?"

"Not really. Someone asked me to look for him and so that's why I'm out here. I hope I can meet up with him soon. I don't wanna spend years looking around only for everything to be done and over before I can do anything," she said.

"It sounds like you're on some kind of mission," Hakuei remarked.

Kagome nodded. "You could say that. The one who asked me to look for Aladdin, Uraltugo, also asked that I help Aladdin out in his travels. The only problem is that I don't know where Aladdin is and he never told me what it is I need to do, just that I should learn it while I search for him."

"Uraltugo? Do you mean the Ugo that's Aladdin's Djinn?" questioned Seishun.

Kagome froze.

.

.

.

It took a moment but she completely processed the words. Her cheeks heated.

"Are you telling me that Uraltugo's with Aladdin right now? He could have dropped me off right next to Aladdin?! Ooh he is so dead when I get my hands on him!" she snarled.

To think she went through all that trouble and he could have just popped her next to Aladdin. He was worse than Inuyasha!

Seishun and Hakuei quickly distanced themselves from the flaming priestess, silently agreeing not to mention anymore on the subject. At least for the time being. Kagome looked absolutely terrifying when she was pissed.

* * *

Kagome stared at the horse. The horse stared back. Both Seishun and Hakuei easily climbed onto their own, the other few men with them doing the same. Kagome still stared at the horse. Awkward. Never in her life had she ridden a horse, not even together with another person. The closest thing she had was probably Inuyasha and Kouga. Scratch that, maybe Kirara was the closest thing. Oh wait, there was that one time with Shippo when he'd turned a wooden toy horse into a life sized one. That was it.

 _What do I do?_ she wondered.

"Are you alright?" Hakuei questioned.

Kagome made to shake her head only to realize that she'd nodded instead. At times like this she hated her stubbornness but she really didn't want to look like more of an idiot than she already had. Sneaking a peak at one of the last men to get on a horse, Kagome slowly and carefully followed his example. With great effort, Kagome pulled herself up on the horse and clutched tightly to the reins. Now what did she do? She bit her lip, sneaking another peak at the others to see what they were doing. Hakuei nodded once to her men and headed off, Seishun quick on her heels.

 _What do I do?_ she mentally questioned.

The men pulled on the reins and the horse sped off to join their leader. Kagome stared pointedly at the reins clutched in her own hands. He kicked the horse on the side too, right? She'd seen it done in movies. Kagome took a deep breath and slapped the reins up and down once, a little too harshly than she originally planned. She kicked it's side, hoping and praying she'd done the right thing. The horse jumped once, twice, and ran off with a cry.

And it was at that moment, Kagome knew, she made a big mistake.

* * *

In the end, Kagome ended up riding with Hakuei because she sucked at riding horses. After the others calmed her horse down and got her off it before it could kill her, Seishun and the other men laughed nonstop at her complete and utter failure. She glared heatedly at them, cheeks reddened in embarrassment. Even Hakuei dared to chuckle. Now she regretted not asking for help. She should have told them she didn't know how to ride a horse.

So after twenty minutes of nonstop teasing and laughing at her, they finally set off.

Kagome swore she'd never ride a horse again (unless she was with someone and that someone was very very very experienced).

* * *

"So you're a friend of Aladdin's?"

Kagome sat near some of Hakuei's men. The princess and her attendant were alone discussing about whatever inside a tent nearby with the Kouga men. Kagome, being an outsider, did not want to intrude and so decided to spend her time with the men outside. They were currently attending to their horses while she used this time to practice holding up a barrier around her arm. After Touya, one of the women from the tribe, had finished serving those inside, she'd come out to take care of the others. Kagome was glad she had another woman to talk to while she waited. And it appeared Touya was quite familiar with Aladdin.

"Not... really. A friend of his asked me to look for him and that's why I'm here. Hakuei told me he spent a lot of time in this village. That's why I wanted to come here with her," Kagome replied.

"So you're not a part of Princess Hakuei's army?" Touya questioned.

Kagome shook her head.

"I see. Well unfortunately, you won't be able to find Aladdin anywhere near here. He left some months ago for Qishan and I don't know if he's made it there yet or not. I don't know how long it normally takes to get there but I heard that on foot it can take five years," Touya said.

Kagome gawked. "Five years?! How far is this Qishan?"

"Going by horse would be a lot faster so I doubt it'll take so long. And anyways, that's just the rumor, it's not as if it's a definite," Touya replied, trying to ease the girl's worry.

"You mean it can take even longer than five years?"

"..."

Kagome groaned, clutching at her head. This whole thing was a mess. Couldn't Uraltugo have dropped her off somewhere closer to Aladdin? She swore she would roast him when they finally met up. He was so going to pay for sending her all the way out here alone to suffer!

"Um, by any chance, did he say how long he'll be staying in Qishan?" Kagome asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. All he said was that he had to keep a promise with a friend. I'm sorry that I can't give you anymore information than that."

Yup, it was official. Her life was hell. Kagome fidgeted with her red hakamas, her training all but forgotten with the new information she gained. There was no guarantee Aladdin would stay in Qishan long enough for her to get there. He had some months head start and by the time she got there he could have already left. Should she chance it and go? There was no one traveling with her and she didn't even know where Qishan was.

 _Not to mention, I don't have the money or supplies to last for that long. The best I'll be able to go is about two or so months before running out of food and that's if I skip meals. I'll never make it all the way there...!_ Kagome thought.

What should she do?

Kagome sighed, wishing for the thousandth time that her life was normal.

* * *

Kagome shot arrow after purifying arrow at her target, destroying it more and more with the little energy she used in her shots. She was pissed. She was tired. She wanted to give up. The earlier visit to the Kouga tribe proved her life was hell. She didn't know what to do from this point on. Kagome could always chance it and go to Qishan. There was no way she could catch up to Aladdin with the head start he had unless he stalled. With what little supplies she had left and the money she was given mostly spent, she wouldn't even last a third of the journey. Not to mention she'll have to go by herself and she didn't even know the way.

Could her life get any worse?

"I'm gonna kill him!" Kagome shrieked, firing another shot and completely obliterating the next target.

The men watching over her took several steps back in fear.

"I hope you're not serious about killing someone," Hakuei said.

Kagome tensed and lowered her bow, turning swiftly on her heels to meet with the princess. She hadn't expected for the woman to show up, knowing there were still some preparations needing to be taken care of. Seishun gaped at the destroyed wood acting as Kagome's targets while Hakuei just smiled, albeit worriedly. Kagome flushed, suddenly embarrassed for snapping as she had.

"Sorry," she apologized, ducking her head. "I'm just a little angry with someone right now and uh... I've been training to cool off."

"A little? I wouldn't wanna see you pissed if this is a little." Seishun pointed at the targets, earning a sheepish laugh from Kagome.

"I've been meaning to ask but are you still planning to accompany us to the Kou empire? If Aladdin's the one you wish to see it might be better to split from here. I heard he was last heading to Qishan," Hakuei said.

"I don't know. I heard Qishan is far away and even if I went there, there's no guarantee I'll meet up with Aladdin. Who knows where he'll be by the time I get there. I don't wanna go for nothing," Kagome admitted. "Besides that, I'll have to go by myself and I don't know how far I'll be able to manage with what I've got. But I don't want to inconvenience you either."

"That's a dilemma. I wouldn't mind you tagging along with us. We also have a Magi at the Kou empire and it could be possible he'll be of help," Hakuei said. _Although he's not the type to freely help without some gains,_ she thought to herself. She wouldn't voice it, though. No need to worry Kagome even more. The woman's smile softened. "Actually, partly the reason we're heading back is to restock on some supplies. If you come, I guarantee you you'll also be able to restock and prepare for the journey to Qishan. I could ask my brothers if they've heard anything about Aladdin, I'm sure we'll be able to figure something out."

"Really? That's a huge help! Thank you so much, you have no idea how much I appreciate it," Kagome said, crocodile tears rushing down her face as she furiously shook the princess's hands.

Maybe her luck wasn't as bad as she thought.

"We'll be heading out in two days, then. I'm looking forward to traveling with you, Kagome."

"Me too!"

* * *

 **AN:** I've changed Seishun's name from Seisyun. This chapter wasn't so exciting but look forward to the upcoming chapters. I plan for Kagome to meet with a few of the Ren family members.

 _ **~Review Corner~**_

 **Lunardragon33:** Thank you! I hope to not disappoint you!

 **Kakashi's hoe:** Thanks for the review, I'm glad you find this story awesome!

 **12345678910:** Thank you so much for that review. I hope to get the next chapter out soon.

 **Heaven-water-sister:** I'm glad you love it. I've been itching to start a Kagome-centric story but I've been hesitating till now. I will do my best with this story.

 **Alice:** Thanks? Sorry, I only speak English so I can't understand. I hope you're enjoying it though and thanks so much for the review!

 **Claywind:** I'm trying to go for a more humorous fic since I suck at humor. I hope this chapter answered your questions and I'm really grateful for the review. Your words made me blush and so happy. You have no idea how much I love your review! I hope to continue doing a good job. Please keep me informed anytime I don't represent a character correctly or I've done something wrong. I love feedback!

 **kanamelover101:** I've never thought of turning this story into a romance one. A lot of others that do have pairings end up focusing too much on the romance instead of the plot and it kinda scares me to make this story like that. However, if you, the readers, really wish it, I can add a pairing. I don't plan on overloading the romance though if I do. Still don't know what pairing to do though (and I hope me writing this doesn't spark a war of some kind).

 **Guest:** Yeah! I hope to fill the Magi/Inuyasha category with a bunch of stories. They need some love :)

 **Tinas86Roses:** Aww, I'm glad you love it. I hope to not disappoint :)

 **guest:** I've already answered this in kanamelover101's reply.

 **The unknown:** I've already answered this in kanamelover101's reply. I'm glad you feel this's a cool story. I hope to keep it cool :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** Some sexual themes but nothing major. I didn't proofread it either.

* * *

Yup, life was great. Tied up somewhere in the forest, surrounded by a bunch of stinking men, weapons taken away, and all alone, this was bliss.

Now what was Kagome talking about? Well, it goes like this.

A little over a week into her journey together with Hakuei to the Kou empire and they entered a forest. Since they had a while yet until they reached their destination they decided to stop and have a break. Kagome, being an expert in camping outside with how much she'd down back with Inuyasha, decided to take it upon herself to hunt for some food. After all the food poisoning and near death experiences out in the woods, Kagome had come to learn what to do and what not to do.

And she made the most stupidest mistake ever.

What was that?

She left camp all by herself with only her bow and a few arrows (she left most behind because she didn't want to accidentally damage them). Not only that, she still hadn't completely mastered her powers, only knew a little of this world, and she'd gone so far away from camp that the others wouldn't know something was wrong for a while after she didn't come back. Now she was kidnapped once more and all alone to fend for herself. Who knew how long it would take for the others to notice she was in trouble. This was Feudal Japan all over again. Inuyasha would be pissed if he was here.

Kagome sighed, wondering what she did in life to deserve this. Didn't she save her world from danger? Hadn't she been nice to people? Whatever she did wrong, life made sure she made dearly for it. There was no end to her torture.

Wiggling her hands, Kagome bit her lip as she searched within her mind for a possible escape plan. Unlike Hakuei, these people didn't look reasonable. They were lowly bandits stealing from those that passed by their turf and Kagome had been unfortunate enough to catch their trap. If only she could fight, she'd be able to escape from here. Her Azusa bow was nowhere in sight, probably hidden away somewhere in the camp. Why hadn't she taken up Sango's offer to train how to fight?

 _Hakuei, I hope you notice soon. I don't know how I can get out of here by myself..._

* * *

Kagome was missing. She'd gone out hunting a few hours ago and still hadn't come back. With how skilled she was with a bow and arrow, Hakuei couldn't believe it would take her so long to get food. Not to mention she'd told they she was good with camping after doing it so much. There had to be a reason behind it. While Hakuei usually wouldn't worry for someone as strong as Kagome, she felt a strange pulling that rattled her nerves just enough for her to notice. Something told her Kagome was in trouble and she didn't think it was just nothing.

With orders to the men to find Kagome, they all set out into the woods, leaving just a few guards behind to watch over their camp. Hakuei hoped nothing truly bad was happening to the girl. The Kou empire had many enemies and even without them around, there were still dangerous people lurking around.

 _Kagome, please be safe._

* * *

Kagome shook her head, throwing the thought out of her mind. She couldn't continue relying on others to always save her. One day she'd be all alone and what would she do if she couldn't fight for herself? She promised herself she'd get stronger. Kagome wouldn't trouble Hakuei when the woman had enough things on her mind. She needed to find a way to get out of here by herself.

 _I have to find out where my bow is being kept,_ she thought.

Even if she were to get killed, that was the one thing she couldn't go without. Not only was the Azusa bow a sacred artifact entrusted for her to take care, it was also the last connection she had to Inuyasha and Feudal Japan. She would not leave it behind nor would she allow it to get damaged. She just had to figure out where they were hiding and get it away from them. At least with the bow she'll have some fighting power. Maybe firing a sacred arrow or two would spook them enough to leave them alone.

But where was it?

Kagome looked around as inconspicuously as she could. The men were too busy celebrating their recent mugging success. They were distracted. Maybe, just maybe, she could get away without them noticing. _I doubt that though,_ she thought. No, she couldn't be so pessimistic. Think of a way to escape.

Her heart pulsed, energy slowly gathering in the pit of her stomach and stretching to encompass her body. Kagome blinked, puzzled at this new development. Something was calling out to her, a strange foggy voice in the back of her head she couldn't quite decipher. Her heart beat faster and louder with each second that passed, the energy sweeping over her becoming more and more powerful. What was happening? She closed her eyes, concentrating on controlling her energy to keep it under control.

There. As she dug deeper and deeper within, the pulling grew stronger and slowly she could make out what it was that drew her in. She gasped, sensing the familiar pure energy which radiated from her Azusa bow each time she used it. As if it had a mind of its own, it sought out for her, a thin invisible string connecting from her to the bow. She could feel where it was, only meters away behind a stone where she could not make it out with her eyes. The men still didn't notice. She took a deep breath, a plan forming within her mind. Maybe, just maybe, the Azusa bow was like the Tessaiga. It was not from this world, a bow created from the Spirit of Mount Azusa. It might have a will of its own and if it was like the Tessaiga, could it be possible she could draw it to herself.

 _Just like the Tessaiga comes to Inuyasha when it calls it, maybe the Azusa bow will come to me? It's worth a shot,_ she thought. What could she possibly use.

Eyes shut tightly and brows creased in concentration, Kagome pulled at that invisible string of energy. Her energy was far from tamed. She couldn't afford to give up though.

"Oooh, lookie here, is the little princess finally giving up to her fate?" one of the bandits questioned.

His hot smelly breath brushed against her face. She barely noticed though, ignoring everyone around her.

"Not talking? You're no fun. Why not entertain me a little? I would hate it if we didn't get to spend some quality time together before you're sold to one of those slave traders. You'd be a hefty price but your beauty is wasted if I can't take advantage of it," the man continued.

Kagome's brow twitched. The nerve of him! They were going to sell her as a slave? What kind of people did that? She opened her mouth, ready to snap. Her concentration wavered and she immediately regretted letting his words affect her. She let out a breath, tugging at the string connecting to the Azusa bow once more. She could do it. Just focus. Just focus. _Don't let him get to you,_ she told herself. She could feel her bow, she just call for it.

 _Come on._

"Still no answer?" he snarled.

The bandit pulled at her hair harshly, forcing her on her knees. She glared heatedly into his eyes, biting at the urge to scream at him for hurting her. He smirked.

"There we go, now you're responding. What a scary face you've got. Makes you look even more tempting," he said.

Few of the men laughed and whistled.

"Hey, I call dibs on her next after you're done, Kantos," one of the other men yelled.

"What? No way, I'm taking her all to myself tonight. Get your own," Kantos said.

The two argued back and forth. With his attention away from her, Kagome took this chance to call for her bow once more, ignoring the sharp pain in her head from his rough pulling. She was almost there. Sweat dripped down her cheek and fell to the floor. She inhaled another breath, forcing out more energy as she felt her bow stirring. It was working. She just had to try harder. Once she had her Azusa bow, she could get out of here. Focus. Focus.

"Look Kantos, you're making her scared," a third bandit sneered.

"Don't be too rough with her. We wouldn't want her to break or anything."

"Come on, girl. Entertain me a little."

Kantos tugged at her black locks, shooting throbbing pain into her scalp. She gasp, losing her concentration once more as the man groped her breast with his giant hand. He laughed, lowering his hand dangerously close to her nether region. She snarled, energy bubbling at her skin's surface, threatening to explode at any second.

"Get your hands off me!" she screamed, squirming under his grip.

He cackled, slipping his hand under her skirt and over her underwear. She yelled and squirmed harder, fighting against her restraints to break free.

"Don't worry, I'll make it pleasurable for the both of us."

Energy coated her body, making it glow an eerie pink. The men gasped and Kantos jumped back, caught off guard. With a cry the energy burst out of her body, forming a solid pink barrier around her. She wiggled her hands this way and that, loosening the rope binding her wrists behind her back. Light glowed around her hands and burst forth, ripping the rope to shreds.

"What the fuck?!"

"She's not human!"

"A Magician! That wench is a Magician! Kill her!"

Swords and fists pounded at her barrier, threatening to break it into pieces. Kagome inhaled sharply, each hit to her barrier leaving phantom pains over her body. She had never been able to master her powers, barely able to even muster up a barrier for a few minutes. Panic bubbled inside her, threatening to take full control. At this rate, the only thing keeping her away from the bandits and their rage would quickly crumble. She had to think of a way to fight them back but how? Kagome knew nothing about martial arts and she had little actual strength. Her bow wasn't even here!

 _My bow! That's right, if I can just get my hands on the Azusa bow, I might have a chance against them,_ she thought.

The pink sphere cracked which each hit to it, her body throbbing with hot pain. She inhaled a breath, knowing this was her only chance at freedom. The barrier would break any second now. If she couldn't keep it up, she might as well get rid of it. With another burst of energy, Kagome shot her aura out in all directions, forcing the bandits back. With a cry, she raced to where she could feel her bow, taking this chance while they were down to retrieve her weapon. Those unaffected chased after her and she ducked and sidestepped the many hands reached out to grasp her.

 _My bow!_ she thought in relief.

Kagome slid under the widespread feet of a man who'd popped up in front of her to block her path. She took a sharp turn, arm stretched out to grab hold of her bow lying behind a boulder. She smiled in victory and changed course to head into the forest surrounding the rocky terrain. Once she was in she would have a chance. She just needed to get them off her trail.

"Where do you think you're going, wench!"

The girl gasped, falling back with a sharp pull on her hair. She fell back with a harsh smack of her head, the breath leaving her lungs. Her body protested against he rough treatment, aching and throbbing as if hit by many hammers. A look up told her she'd been caught by that stinking man, Kantos. He grinned victoriously and yanked at her hair, forcing her up with a yelp.

"Didn't think that little stunt would work, did you? You're gonna pay dearly for trying to escape on me," he said.

Kagome shivered, knowing full well how she would pay. She shut her eyes, begging for someone - anyone to come and help her. _Inuyasha, where are you?_ she screamed within her mind.

"Maybe we should cut off her legs to make sure she doesn't run away again?" another bandit suggested.

"We wouldn't get much money off her then."

"I wouldn't mind keeping her for myself. What's the big problem?"

Kagome pushed with all her might against Kantos, struggling in his hold. This wasn't what she wanted. Why did all the bad stuff happen to her? Was this really what her life would be, just a play doll for others to use and abuse? She just wanted a normal life away from all the danger. She refused to become some sex slave to them. As hell she would let them treat her like that.

"Let me go! Let me go! I said let go!" Kagome screamed.

Fear gripped her heart and she panicked. She had to do something to get away. She couldn't lose like this!

 _Inuyasha, please help me! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!_

 ** _...p ...help ...help._**

Kagome gasped. Her vision darkened and her mind slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing she remembered was an overwhelming power taking over her body.

* * *

Crickets chirped in the night sky and leaves rustled, moving in a slow dance to the blow of the wind. General Hakuei's campsite was nothing but quiet with few pops of noises here and there, the men taking guard awaiting patiently for their princess' return along with the woman gone missing. Nothing stirred the night and the owls cooed once or twice before falling silent once more.

Kagome staggered through the forest, meandering around trees with her bow clutched tightly within her scratched hands. She stumbled, barely catching herself from a nasty fall onto a root jutting up from the ground. Glazed blue eyes appeared almost black within the dark of the night and her body moved along on autopilot. She held little conscious if any over her actions and the only thing keeping her moving was a foreign force who refused to let her succumb to slumber. Light pierced through the trees and her pace quickened, breaking through the dense forest to stumble into the campsite.

"Halt! Who goes there?!"

The girl's legs finally buckled under her and she fell forward onto the ground. Footsteps rushed towards her in a frenzy and she felt warm hands squeezing her shoulders. Within the safe care of her friend's guards Kagome's body shut down and her mind gave in to her great need of rest.

* * *

 _Inuyasha._

An image of a tan face popped into her mind, surrounded by unruly silver hair which danced in a frenzy by some invisible breeze. A fanged smile revealed white teeth and his golden eyes glowed with so much love and warmth that it could melt any heart. He stood within a forest, an eerily familiar well meters behind his person just barely seen sticking out one side of him. His trusty Tessaiga remained sheathed within its scabbard and the long sleeves of his haori blew about his arms, one hand stretched out towards her.

Kagome smiled sadly, knowing without even needing confirmation that this was all an illusion. He was her first love. The first person she thought of when she awoke and the last when she fell asleep. He was her whole world, the light within the darkness and the only person who could get her to feel many different emotions in the span of a minute.

Inuyasha opened his mouth and his lips moved as if he were talking, yet she heard no word out of him. Her hand stretched out, a hope deep within her that maybe, just maybe, she could feel his calloused flesh upon her own once more. It fazed passed him and met nothing but air. His lips immediately stopped moving and a forlorn expression took over his features, both knowing that no matter how much they wished it, neither would ever be able to see the other again. Tears prickled her eyes and she called out to him, only for it to fall on deaf ears. There was nothing she could do but stand within the familiar field, watching as his form slowly began to dissipate.

"I miss you so much, Inuyasha. I wish I could go back," she whispered.

His lips twitched, curving up into a lopsided smile. He opened his mouth, only to close it on second thought and simply settling for a nod. Kagome didn't need to hear to know he felt the same way. Somewhere out there, back 500 years in the past, Kagome hoped the real Inuyasha thought of her just as much as she thought of him. Before the illusion could completely disappear he unfastened his precious sword and held it out to her. The moment her fingers brushed against the black wood a whirlwind of emotions hit her all at once. She gasped, the tears finally falling from her eyes and down her chin. She hugged the Tessaiga with one hand and reached out once more to Inuyasha with the other.

"No! Please don't go!"

His love for her, the trust they'd build in each other, all those precious memories of his, and the happiness that flooded him whenever she was near came crashing at her. She screamed, realizing at that moment that the Inuyasha in front of her wasn't merely an illusion. And yet, she couldn't exactly call him the real thing either. She wanted to run to him, to be in his arms once more and to never let go. This was the final goodbye she never got.

A goodbye she never wanted.

"What am I supposed to do without you? Inuyasha, please don't go. I don't want you to go! Stay with me!" she screamed.

His form glowed once, twice, before disappeared without a trace. Her legs buckled and she feel on her rear, clear salty liquid running down her cheeks to fall on her lap. Inuyasha's Tessaiga pressed against her chest, its hilt threatening to tear into her haori and pierce her flesh. It was the last thing she had of Inuyasha and even it would disappear once she awoke. She sat there, crying and screaming for something she could never have. The feelings he left behind, the love that he felt for her, it did nothing but remind her that she could never be with him.

"Take me with you...!"

Kagome let out an ear deafening screech that pierced through the silent clearing.

 _Inuyasha._

* * *

Two days passed before Kagome finally awoke. The guards had immediately treated her upon her arrival back at the camp and a signal was sent to inform Hakuei, who rushed back to check on Kagome herself. Both she and Seishun were relieved to know the girl had gotten out of whatever trouble she'd been in with little wounds, though it soon was crushed at her glazed and empty eyes. She didn't talk. She never said a word of what happened. Hakuei stayed by Kagome's said, providing comfort whenever the girl broke down in tears and attending to her needs afterwards.

They set out once more for their destination and Hakuei only wished she knew what happened so she could help Kagome out. Poor girl had gone through quite the ordeal if her state of being was anything to go by. The most puzzling thing about the situation was what she and Seishun had found upon investigating the gang who'd taken Kagome. She wouldn't get any answers for a while though.

Their whole hideout was destroyed and, while most all the bandits weren't dead, they had sustained quite the damage. The force behind it wasn't something that could be attained with simple bow and arrows, Kagome's main weapon. Instead, it was as if some other kind of magic had been involved, one Hakuei couldn't figure out with a simple look around. She was tempted to interrogate Kagome on it, her curiosity almost too great to contain, but now would not be the best of times. Hakuei only wished she would get the answers soon. Something of this magnitude could prove either very helpful or undoubtedly dangerous for the future of the Kou empire.

* * *

 **AN:** This chapter was hard to write just for the fact I'm not good with serious situations. Kagome is someone who's so powerful even the Shikon no Tama feared her and sealed away her powers, something that not even Kikyo achieved. At the same time, she's also incredibly weak because she never got proper training. That's something I wanted to show in this chapter. As well, that Kagome is still not completely accepting of the fact she can't see Inuyasha again. I hope I did well in portraying this.

This chapter is also a sneak peak to Kagome's powers and what kind of trouble she'll have to go through. There's a lot of trouble that can arise within the Magi world and it would be strange if they didn't experience any danger. Let's face it, Kagome's a danger magnet. Unlike in the Inuyasha series, I want to give Kagome a lot of experience and chances of improving and discovering the full extent of her powers. She won't be super strong now and the path ahead of her will prove dangerous. But Kagome, being as stubborn and strong-willed as she is, I know she'll get through it one way or another. Please put up with me as much as you can.

 ** _~Review Corner~_**

 **12345678910:** I'm glad you loved it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I'm considering putting in a pairing, I can assure you that. Still not completely certain who I should pair her with or if I even should. I've said this before but I'm afraid of what'll happen if I try at a romance story.

 **animecutylover:** I guess that's true. I'm glad Kagome isn't completely OOC and I hope to keep her IC. I'm not confusing you though with my story, am I? I'll try to make it as easy to understand as possible. I didn't want Kagome immediately accompanying Aladdin because I thought it would be more interesting if she started on her own journey and, as Uraltugo said, experience the world on her own. I don't know, Kagome doing something outside the plot was something I thought would be interesting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I plan to have the next one up as soon as I can!

 **Uchiha Salad:** Aww thanks. I want to keep this story as interesting as possible which is why Kagome's going on her own little adventure before meeting up with Aladdin. I hope to not disappoint.

 **Tinas86Roses:** Really? Aww, and I love you for the review :'3

 **Guest:** This story has been updated as you have requested. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update the other ones but I haven't felt the motivation to do so. I'm sure I'll get it back soon. Thanks for the review :)

 **Guest (2):** I'll take it as you're enjoying my story? I hope so. Thank you for that review.

 **kanamelover101:** Thanks for the suggestion. It's Judar for me. For some reason I find Judal as weird, I don't know why. Well, I'll think about it. As I've said, I'm still hesitant about involving a pairing. I hope to get the courage to do it though and I think that it'll be great practice for writing romance stories. I don't know if Kagome will appreciate his advances at first though, but it would be hilarious to watch him trying to get her to like him back and constantly failing XD

 **Tinker bell:** I'll have to think about. Thank you for the suggestion. Kagome and Sinbad would be a entertaining mix, that's for sure.

 **Claywind:** Sorry, I guess my pace really is slow. I try to not making it boring but that's kinda hard for me for some reason, I don't know why :/ I'm glad you found the scenes humorous. You have no idea how much I hesitated adding them in but I thought it would help with the absence of action. Now I'm doubting whether I should post this chapter or not. I didn't bore anyone, did I? Well, I'm glad you're at least enjoying this story. The review isn't harsh by the way, I'm actually in love with how you took the time to write all of that. Your feedback always makes me happy :) I don't plan of making Kagome a badass in one swing, she's gonna have to train a lot.

Isn't Uraltugo just awesome? I think he's taking out all the times he was teased by his friends on Kagome. Don't be too hard on him Kagome! XD Thanks for all your reassurances. I'm still thinking about it but I don't mind putting in some slight romantic-ish scenes here and there for the readers. Maybe it'll give me the courage to actually put in a pairing. Thanks for the translation. I'm looking forward to your next review, that's for sure. Please continue to give me feedback on your thoughts. It really helps me in my writing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** Too tired to proofread so please excuse the mistakes littered in this chapter.

* * *

Days passed with Kagome showing little change throughout the journey. They still had some time until they reached Kou and despite Hakuei's best efforts, Kagome continued to close herself off. The only person she talked to was Hakuei and, on rare occasions, Seishun as long as the princess was there. Anyone else and the girl wouldn't utter a word. Despite Hakuei giving Kagome her peace, she still couldn't help but wish to question her on the events leading to her state.

 _Seishun told me what he and the other men saw when they went to investigate the bandits and I only wish I could have come with to see with my own eyes. I don't want to push her but the urge to find out more about Kagome's powers is hard to resist,_ Hakuei thought.

It was right after Hakuei and the others came back to the camp after hearing the signal of Kagome's return. Hakuei had been worried about Kagome and so stayed behind to take care of her wounds, knowing the girl wasn't too keen on anyone but those familiar to her too close. Seishun and a few other men were sent out to take care of the bandits left over who might still be after Kagome. The wounds on her body weren't any ordinary ones. It was as if she'd been burned by something and upon touching them, Hakuei's fingers tingled with some strange power. She recognized it almost instantly from Kagome's training with her bow. It felt the same as the pink energy that had encircled the arrows she'd fired. There was no hint of any other wounds caused by any weapons. She had been the one to hurt herself.

 _Or perhaps someone within the gang has peculiar powers that allow them to redirect techniques fired at them back at their enemy,_ was what she'd thought at the time.

When Seishun came back with the men and gave his report, that idea had been shot out the window. The whole landscape had been destroyed. Trees were snapped in half, rocks broken into pieces, the grass destroyed, and the men burned badly from some strange power. Hakuei had concluded that Kagome had unleashed a sudden burst of energy that perhaps was a little too much for even herself to handle and thus her current state. The men were questioned but all she got were panicked ramblings and vague explanations that didn't tell her much.

Hakuei snuck a peak at the girl plaguing her thoughts. They'd stopped once more for rest until daylight tomorrow where they'd pack up and once more be on their way. Seishun charged at her with his sword and she blocked it with her own, neither of the two backing down. Kagome's eyes, which held no light within them, followed the two's movements as they swung at each other back and forth. Her eyes held little recognition, her mind off in a world of its own. She spaced out often these days, her mind wandering and refusing to return to reality. Whatever had happened within the bandits' headquarters had really affected her and it made Hakuei all the more curious. What had happened to turn someone as strong as her into an almost empty shell of herself?

Hakuei pushed Seishun back and charged with a confident swing of her sword at the male, who barely dodged in time to miss a slash to his shoulder. He moved from left to right, avoiding the strikes at him and swung at her head, only to be parried. A sigh sounded from her right and Hakuei snuck another glance at the raven haired girl watching them. She distanced herself from her sparring partner and sheathed her sword, the male following her example.

"I think that's enough for today. We should start preparing for dinner," Hakuei said.

An idea struck her at that moment and she smiled. If there was one thing that could possibly help Kagome even if a little it was food. How long had it been since Hakuei was able to cook herself? With all the chaos going on she hadn't had much time to herself.

"Seishun, would you mind looking after Kagome for a bit?" Hakuei asked.

He nodded, already moving to the said girl's side. "Of course, I don't mind. Is there something you need to take care of?"

"Yes. It's been a while since I last cooked. Today dinner will be on me!"

Seishun froze.

"Please take good care of Kagome while I get everything ready. I'm counting on you."

The male spun around and opened his mouth to let out some protest. It was too late. He'd taken way too long to recover from that news and she'd already left. He shuddered. As much as he loved his leader, she could not cook to save her own life. Seishun regarded Kagome. "Do you think it's too late to run away?"

"..."

"I thought so too."

* * *

Kagome stared down at the bubbling green goo acting as her dinner tonight. On another bowl sat burned rice with chunks in it that she couldn't recognize. There was also undercooked meat, what she believed was salad, and a bunch of other dishes that she didn't even wanna guess what they were. Seishun was close to passing out. Hakuei looked expectantly at her, waiting for the moment she took a bite of the woman's cooking. The men were conflicted between running away or forcing the abomination Hakuei considered food down their throats in fear of what the princess would say or do to them if they didn't.

"What's wrong? Please eat up. There's more where that came from," Hakuei said.

The men shared tortured looks between themselves.

Kagome stared down at her food still, unable to look Hakuei in the eye. The woman had done all this for Kagome's sake, she knew. If missing Inuyasha so much didn't kill her, she was sure the food will. Still, she couldn't bring it in herself to reject it. She gulped, picking up her chopsticks to gather up some of the burnt rice. Her hand trembled and her mind screamed at her not to put it in her mouth. The urge to run away was strong and tempting, yet she braved herself and opened her mouth.

 _Hakuei made this for me. After all the trouble I put her through, it would be disrespectful not to accept the food,_ she told herself.

Hakuei did this for her. Hakuei did this for her. It was an attempt at cheering her up. Kagome would have been fine with just the thought, it truly touched her how much Hakuei did for her despite the two not knowing each other for long. If she ate this, Hakuei would be happy. This was the least she could do.

That's what she told herself.

Kagome took in a deep breath and braced herself for the worse. Her mouth opened and she shoved the food in her inside.

* * *

Hakuei sat dejectedly at Kagome's bedside.

"I'm so sorry! Even though I made that meal to get you to feel better, instead I only made the situation worse. I am truly sorry, please forgive me," Hakuei said, bowing deeply to the girl.

A cloud of gloom hovered over the dejected princess as she bowed low to Kagome. The girl lay trembled within the covers of her makeshift bed, her face green with sickness and a barf bucket standing at her other side. Despite it being her who was the victim, Kagome couldn't help but feel like an incredible jerk for upsetting Hakuei. The woman had tried so hard to cheer her up and Kagome couldn't stomach it, literally. The food was beyond horrible and for a moment there she truly believed she was dying. Seishun was still passed out in his own tent and the other men... Kagome could only guess they weren't any better. How Hakuei still remained well was a mystery to her, considering the princess must've tasted her own cooking even if a little of it.

Kagome weakly shook her head, a small strained smile spreading on her face. "It's alright. I appreciate the gesture and really, it wasn't so bad. I guess I'm just not used to the food. You don't have to apologize. After all, I'm the one who's been causing the trouble."

"But I'm the reason you're lying in bed sick," Hakuei muttered.

"It's nothing, I'm telling you. I'll be better soon, anyway. To be honest, I'm really happy that you decided to cook something for me. You have no idea how grateful I am to you," Kagome replied.

A smile peaked through her dejected expression. "You haven't been feeling well since... that incident. I wanted to make you feel better."

"You did, really."

Kagome grinned at the princess to reassure her. It would have looked convincing had she not puked into her bucket a moment later. Hakuei was immediately at her side fretting over her well being.

* * *

Hakuei observed Kagome from a distance. She had no idea what the girl was doing although it looked as if she was in deep meditation. Every now and then she would yell out for something to come to her while stretching out her arm as if she were to catch something. Nothing would happen and the girl would sigh dejectedly before trying once again. Seishun stood beside her, eyebrow raised.

"What's she doing?"

"I... am not sure. Originally I thought she was meditating but now I doubt it."

Hakuei approached the girl sitting cross-legged on the grass. Her Azusa bow lay a few feet away on the lush green grass, almost hidden within the tall narrow leaves. The girl shot her hand out in front of her, crying out once more, "Come!"

...

Another dejected sigh.

"Um, if I may ask, what are you trying to accomplish Kagome?" Hakuei asked.

Kagome broke from her sulking to regard the princess. She pursed her lips and turned to look at her bow after a moment of silence. "I'm trying to call my bow to me."

"Huh?"

"I have... had a friend who possessed this sword that he could call to him whenever in trouble even if it was far away. I thought that maybe I could do the same thing with my bow since it's a magical weapon unlike a normal bow. I haven't had any luck so far though," she explained.

Hakuei nodded in understanding. "Is this sword of your friend's similar to your bow?"

"...no, not really. His sword was created from a demon to fight against other demons and it possesses demonic powers. My bow on the other hand is a sacred bow created by the Spirit of Mount Azusa. It possesses pure energy that destroys anything not pure. But since both of them seem to have some kind of will of their own, or at least I've felt as if it was trying to communicate with me this one time, I thought maybe just like how my friend can call his sword to him, I can do the same with the bow. Maybe it was just wishful thinking."

"Kagome, may I hold that bow of yours for a moment?" Hakuei asked.

Kagome nodded and watched the woman pick it up off the ground. Hakuei hummed thoughtfully as she slid her fingers from one end to the other. "Perhaps it's not that you can't do it because they're different. Rather, the problem may lie in the fact you and your weapon are not in sync."

"Huh?"

"This bow, although it is not the same as my Metal Vessel, I believe it works similarly. You see, in order for a Dungeon Capturer to use their Djinn, they must be able to draw out its power. In order to do that, the two have to be in sync. The more one is in sync with their Djinn, the more power they are able to wield. Once we have reached complete synchronization, it is then we are able to achieve the highest level of power and are able to use our Djinn Equips. Well, the Djinn is the one who picks the one most compatible with it so there isn't as much worry about not being able to synchronize with them. The biggest problem would probably be the amount of Magoi a Metal Vessel User possesses."

Kagome frowned, taking back her longbow from Hakuei's outstretched hand. _If the problem is that I'm not compatible with the longbow then does that mean I won't ever be able to fully master it? Kikyo was the one who the longbow was originally supposed to go to. I was only able to get it because it would save her life._ Although Kikyo wasn't really saved from death. The longbow didn't belong to Kagome. She could never become completely in sync with it because it wasn't her who the Spirit of Mount Azusa chose. Even if she was untrained, she knew she had quite a bit of energy within her so that couldn't be the problem.

 _It didn't chose me..._

"Is something the matter, Kagome?" Hakuei questioned.

Kagome shook her head, ridding the dejected expression from her face. "No, it's nothing, I just... I'm not the original owner of this bow. To be honest, the one it was originally supposed to go to was someone else. That means I won't be able to synchronize with it."

Hakuei smiled. "What are you talking about?"

"Huh?"

"Kagome, if you and that longbow truly weren't compatible, there's no way you would be able to use any of its powers. Maybe it's true that the two of you aren't completely in sync but that doesn't mean you'll never be able to master it. You'll just have to work hard to bring it up. Get to know your weapon, trust each other, and prove to it that you are worthy of its full power. There's no need to fret," Hakuei stated.

"But it... it didn't chose me."

"Kagome, tell me, how did you acquire this sacred longbow. Did you not go through a test?"

Kagome nodded. "Actually... the Spirit of Mount Azusa, the one to create this longbow, gave me a test to see what kind of person I was."

"Did this other person who you say the longbow was originally supposed to go to get tested?"

"No. She couldn't."

"Then you were the only one who it tested."

"Yes..."

"Did it allow anyone else to participate in the test?"

"No..."

"Why do you doubt the ownership of this bow then? Kagome, this person was never tested. Nobody else but you were either. If what you say is true, how would it have been able to know whether that person was worthy of the bow or not? It couldn't have known that person's true nature. The only one it took the chance to test was you and you passed it. That means that this Spirit of Mount Azusa believed you to be worthy of this bow. Not that other person, not anyone else, but you. You are the true owner of this bow so you should never doubt that. But if you still don't wanna believe me then take some time to get to know your weapon and the will inside. If it still doesn't completely respond to you then you can stop. However, I have no doubt that you will be able to master it one day. Just believe in yourself," Hakuei told Kagome.

"Hakuei..."

Kagome smiled, feeling tears building in her eyes. If she had told this to anyone else who knew about herself and Kikyo, they would have no doubt agreed with her that it truly did belong to Kikyo. Because of this, she never once even thought to consider Hakuei's words. Always being compared to Kikyo had brought her self-esteem down. No matter how much she told herself she was just as worthy as Kikyo, doubts always plagued her mind. Did the spirit really pick her over Kikyo? Did someone see her true worth? Confidence swelled inside her and for once she felt that maybe Kikyo wasn't the better of the two. It was small but still enough to bring her some pride.

Hakuei stood and dusted herself off. "There is something I need to take care of. Please take my words into consideration."

"Thank you Hakuei. You have no idea how grateful I am to you, really."

"I am always happy to help. If there is anything else troubling you, do not hesitate to come to me. I'll always be there."

Kagome nodded.

* * *

The castle Hakuei lived in was huge. Kagome had been exhausted from her constant training with the longbow but the moment she saw the roof peaking through the giant gates she felt energy rushing back to her. How long had it been since she'd last seen a mansion? Miroku always took care of their sleeping arrangements whenever they were in a town and he never failed to go for the richest place. She never knew how much she missed visiting them, even if for untrue purposes, and she was reminded of those times once again.

Siting behind Hakuei on the horse the two shared, she had to resist the urge to bounce in place as she looked around. The town itself was not something she had expected. Most houses were designed the same, with the only differences between them being the size and shape as the social status of the residences inside rose. The mansion however was different.

Guards stood on either side of the intricately carved metal gates, bowing low to their princess as they moved closer. Kagome grinned, her hold around Hakuei's stomach tightening almost to the point of being painful but the princess never commented on it. With the gates opened, the men made their way through the grassed land and towards the towering mansion inside. There were few trees in the front yard and Kagome barely spotted any flowers growing. For the most part it was rather barren. Further inside Kagome could make out lush green leaves poking out from atop the palace and she wondered how the inside of the place looked. Hakuei laughed.

"Don't worry, you will be allowed to explore the palace if you wish. Of course, there are certain areas you will not be able to enter. However, I'm sure you'll enjoy the gardens," Hakuei said.

Kagome blushed, realizing she was a bit too eager to get inside.

The horses stopped almost midway and Hakuei helped Kagome down after herself. With an order to take care of their belongings and the horses, the two along with Seishun headed inside. Kagome gripped the straps of her yellow old backpack, hoping not to show her awe too much. Paintings of people, sceneries, and even animals hung on the walls and expensive artifacts stood on stands, no doubt costing more than any amount of money she could gain in her years. She especially liked the paintings of different landscapes, reminded of her adventures back in the Feudal Era. She only wished she could touch everything. Many of the artifacts were so intricately designed that Kagome couldn't believe someone had actually made it.

This was different from the ones she'd seen back in Feudal Japan but that didn't change her appreciation of the place. Kagome had to wonder though why most everything was colored red. Maybe it was the color of the family? It still looked amazing.

Passing through the halls and making turns left and right, Kagome frowned as she tried and failed to remember the way. Hakuei paused and turned to face Kagome, forcing the girl to stop as well or risk bumping into her.

"I know I promised to let you see our High Priest upon coming here but there are a few things I need to take care of before that happens. But there's another person I would like for you to meet and maybe the two of you can become friends, too," Hakuei said.

"I don't mind but who is it that you want me to meet?" Kagome inquired.

Hakuei spun on her heels and took off once more, Kagome and Seishun joining on either side of her. "My little brother. His name is Hakuryuu and he mostly keeps to himself but I assure you he is a wonderful person and I'm positive the two of you will get along. He is very skilled with weapons and perhaps he can help you with his training. Since he doesn't have anyone besides me and Seishun who he likes to hang out with, he's usually by himself training. It worries me. So if you could keep him company while I'm away that would be wonderful." She hummed, as if realizing something. "Oh, sorry. You two haven't even met but I'm already asking you to take care of him."

"No problem. If there's nothing else to do then I'm happy to stay with him. He sounds like a good little brother," Kagome said.

 _I wonder how Souta is doing right now,_ she thought.

Kagome pushed the longing thoughts from her head. "The only thing I'm worried about is our first meeting."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... let's just say that I don't leave a good first impression on people," Kagome muttered.

Sango and Inuyasha tried to kill her at first meeting. Shippo and Miroku stole from her. Kouga kidnapped her. Even Seishun and Hakuei weren't keen on her right off the bat. Kagome worried what would happen this time around. Another killing attempt? Maybe this time it would be her turn to do something to this Hakuryuu. She dreaded that meeting with all her heart. The only consolation she had was the thought that after they settled whatever went wrong, they would hopefully become friends like the others.

"Pfft." Seishun snickered into a hand, recalling the events that led up to their meeting. "So you're telling me what happened with us always happens to you?"

"Pretty much," Kagome replied, knowing what he meant. "Two of my friends tried to kill be when we first met, to tell you the truth. Two others stole from me and then there was this one guy who kidnapped me and then proclaimed I would be his wife."

Seishun only laughed harder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure nothing will happen this time around," Hakuei reassured.

Kagome smiled tightly. If only that was the cause.

* * *

 **AN:** This chapter was a little harder to write than the first just because of the decrease in reviews. I try not to let it bother me but it worries me that I'm making a story too boring when I see something like that decreasing in amount. There isn't a lot of action so far and I hope to increase that, as well as try to make the dialogue more interesting. Well, since Kagome will be meeting quite a bit of the Kou characters, I hope to make it much more interesting. Especially the meeting between Kagome and Judar. Please put up with me a little longer.

 ** _~Review Corner~_**

 **kanamelover101:** I think that's the meeting I'm looking forward to the most to write. It's sure to be hilarious if the two are involved. Judar being Judar would no doubt anger Kagome in some way. Kagome would fight a lot with him considering their personalities and I feel bad for Judar. Hehe, at least he doesn't have the Beads of Subjugation. Kagome will warm up to him eventually. Be assured that I am taking this suggestion into consideration. For now I will leave it as is and depending on how things turn out it could be possible that this will be the pairing I chose. Thank you for the review.

 **Tinas86Roses:** You do? I'm so happy to hear that! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for the review.

 **Alice:** Here's the next chapter. I hope to have the next one up soon. Thanks for the review.

 **12345678910:** I'm so happy to hear that. A lot of people usually read just for their favorite pairings and so it kinda makes me scared of both choosing and not choosing a pairing. Will people not like my story because of my decision? I'd like to think people are reading because they find my story interesting. It means a lot to me knowing that you'll continue to stick with me despite my decision. I hope to not disappoint you and I thank you for continuing to review every chapter.

 **Claywind:** I looked back at the chapter and realized that I didn't make it clear what had happened at that moment. Well, that's been fixed. I guess that's what happens when you write in the middle of the night and not proofread the work. I'm not the best with scenes like those so I might not have portrayed it well. Kagome, having been kidnapped a lot for many reasons, would probably be more used to those situations. That's why I didn't have her breaking out into a panic and instead trying to keep her head. However, the moment someone really dares do something to her I believe she won't ignore it. I'm glad you felt the drama was alright. I hope to improve in all areas and can't wait for the day I can look at my work feeling satisfied (which will probably never happen because I always strive to improve and so my work never satisfies me). You really didn't think it was boring? I promise I won't overuse the life-or-death situations or at least I'll try. Thank you for your kind words and I look forward to your feedback :)

P.S - Judar's interactions with Kagome would be hilarious. I'm actually looking forward to writing them out and I hope you enjoy them. Hehe...

 **Alice aquabld:** I can consider adding in a harem. As I've mentioned before, I'm not too sure about adding a pairing and even if I was, I don't know what to go with. Thank you for the suggestion. As for the next question, I do plan on giving Kagome training. How she'll get it will still be a mystery until it's revealed in a chapter. Thank you for the review.


	5. Inconveniences - Author's Note

Hey guys, Berry here~

Sadly to say, this is not an update. I'm not sure how many people are still sticking around for this story, but I do have some bad... good? I have some news. Take it which ever way you will. I figured after so long I should at least give some information to this story and to myself, considering I just up and vanished for over a year.

To be honest, I actually fell out of this fandom and out of Magi. Another series caught my interest and like the little shit I am, I ended up hopping on over there and completely forgetting all about Magi and Inuyasha, and just everything here that I'd come to create and enjoy. There were times here and there in which thoughts about coming back crossed my mind, though I was having too much fun making friends and just finally being social for once after years of alone.

I'm selfish, I am.

However, that doesn't mean I've completely lost interest in this story, the Inuyasha series, and even Magi. I'm still just as in love with it as I was before. I just decided to absorb myself in a new environment where I happened to be enjoy a little more... Which means I neglected this story.

And here's the other news.

I have absolutely no idea where I wanted to go with this or what I wanted to achieve.

Actually, all the notes I'd saved for this story, as well as my other stories, were stored on this site. And, because this site likes to delete drafts after 90 days, bye bye went my story ideas. So, I don't know what the fruck I'm gonna do with this story - of all my stories. And it's been such a long time since I've thought about them that I just can't remember my original ideas.

This is where you get to take the news for either good or bad.

I'm not abandoning this story.

I don't think.

Honestly, I don't know. Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Depending on how many of you still care for it. I might just conjure up some new ideas and expand on them to give this story some life. Maybe I'll make a whole new story altogether. Or I'll rewrite this story. Even continue where I left off somehow. It's really up to anyone. I will say though that I did enjoy writing this story and coming up with new things for it, and that's definitely not something I wanna stop. I just...

Shrug.

I don't know what to do.

So your thoughts?

For those of you who might still be interested in this story, would you still like for me to continue? Or do you guys not really care either way? What would you like to be done for this?


End file.
